Chpt3 Episode 3: “Simon Said”
Chpt3 Episode 3: “Simon Said” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot Kurt gets a vision of an old man who is walking down a sidewalk. His cell phone rings and he answers it and says "All right I can do that. He hangs up as a bus passes by on the street. The man keeps walking, goes into a sporting goods store and heads for the gun counter. He asks a clerk to get a hold of one of the shotguns. As the clerk hands it to him then gets the paperwork to have it purchased, the old man reaches to one of the shotgun shells on the counter then starts loading the gun and the clerk freaks out, telling him he can't load the gun on the premises, but replies, "It's okay. It's all gonna be okay". He shoots the clerk. Everyone in the store is screaming, but the man says once again that it's all going to be okay, and shoots himself. Kurt then in shock, who has apparently seen this, is splashing water on his face in the bathroom. The door opens and Hunter comes in, saying they have to hit the road. That the Impala is fully repaired. Later on the road, Hunter blasts the radio, happy to have the Impala running. Kurt mentions that they need to head back to the roadhouse but Hunter says, "I don’t know, man. Why don't we just chill out, think about this?" Kurt turns off the radio. "What's there to think about?", he asks, perplexed. "I just don't know if going to the roadhouse is the smartest idea," replies Hunter. "It's another premonition. I know it.", Kurt adds. He tells Hunter about the vision he had and that he knows it's going to happen, and then adds that it may have some connection with the yellow-eyed demon. "That's exactly my point," Hunter says. "There's gonna be other Rangers in the roadhouse. I don't know if going in there and announcing that you're some kind of supernatural freak with demonic connections is the best thing, okay?". Kurt looks shocked. "So now I'm a freak?", he asks . Hunter looks away and says, "Not exactly what I meant". Hunter and Kurt walk in the roadhouse and Jo approaches them. "Just can't stay away, huh?" she says to Hunter. "No, I guess not," replies Hunter. Kurt asks where Ash is, and Jo tells him he's in his back room. Kurt walks off and Hunter apologizes for Kurt's behaviour and says they’re kind of on a timetable, then follows him. Kurt is knocking on a door that says "DR. BADASS IS IN", but no one is answering. Hunter then knocks and says, "Hey, Dr. Badass." The door opens and the boys quickly turn away as apparently Ash is wearing nothing. Kurt says they need his help, and he replies "Well, hell then, I guess I need my pants." He grins and goes back into the room. Ash brings over his laptop to Hunter and Kurt. Kurt mentions to Ash about a bus he spotted in his vision. Looking online to match his description, they have a match, belonging to a bus is in a town in Oklahoma. Kurt asks him to check the area for any demonic signs or omens. But Ash doesn't find anything. Kurt then asks him to search Guthrie for any house fire that occurred in the town. Ash gives him a look and says, "Now, that is just weird man, why would I be looking for that?" Jo goes to the jukebox and turns on REO Speedwagon's "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore". Hunter is sitting at the bar and looks up. She looks at him. "REO Speedwagon?", he says incredulously. "Damn right REO," she replies. "That profile you have Ash looking for, your mother died the same way, didn't she? A house fire?" Hunter replies that it's kind of a family thing. She says she would like to join them on hunting down the yellow-eyed demon, but he replies that they need to handle this one on their own. Then he adds, "Besides, if I ran off with you, your sister would kill me." They both glance at Ellen, who's standing a little way away. "You're afraid of my sister?" Jo asks, and Hunter smirks. "I think so". Kurt comes up right then and tells Dean that they have a match, they've got to go. Hunter tells Jo he'll see her later, and he gets up and leaves. Jo looking disappointed. While on the road, Hunter is singing "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" as they drive. Kurt eventually says to him, "You're kidding, right?". Hunter looks sheepish. "I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head, I don't know, man. Whaddya got?". "Andrew Gallagher," replies Kurt. Apparently he was born in the early 80’s, like Hunter’s brother, and he lost his mother in a house fire, too. Hunter asks if he thinks the demon killed Andrew's mom, and Kurt replies that it sure looks like it. Hunter asks how he knew to look for this guy, and Kurt says that every time he's had a premonition, it means the yellow-eyed demon could be nearby. "And now it could be happening all over again, and with this Gallagher guy, he could be our lead" Hunter asks how they find him, but Kurt says there isn't any current address where he lives, but he does have a work address. His workplace leads them to a diner where a woman named Tracey, pours them some coffee. Hunter and Kurt dressed in suits. "You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do." She smiles. "They?" asks Kurt. "You're debt collectors, right?" she says. "Once in a while they come by. I don't know what he says to them, but they never come back." Hunter cuts in and tells her that they're actually lawyers, representing Andy's great uncle, who passed away, but he left him a sizeable piece of estate. Kurt asks her if she's a friend of Andy's, and she replies she used to be, but she doesn’t see much of him anymore. Just then a young man, Webber, walks up and says, "Andy? Andy kicks ass, man!". "Is that right?" asks Hunter. The guy replies that Andy can get him into anywhere, he got him backstage at a rock concert once. The girl sends him away and says if they want to find Andy, they should try to look for a van with a barbarian queen riding a polar bear painted on the side. Hunter and Kurt track down Andy’s van, but when they search his van they find nothing to suggest he is the killer. They spot Andy approaching his van as they run off hiding behind some bushes. Hunter says they don't know what Andrew is capable of. And points out if Kurt’s visions are always 100% right, they should kill him on sight before he gets to anyone else. But Kurt insists that he could be innocent. Hunter asks him what his point is, and Kurt replies, "My point is, I'm like one of them." "No, you're not," says Hunter. Kurt insists, saying "The demon said he had plans for me and all the others like me. Maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic… freaks. Maybe we're all supposed to be…" "What, killers?" cuts in Hunter. "Yeah," says Kurt. "So the Demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it?" Hunter asks. "Gimme a break” Hunter adds. “I don’t want to kill anyone else” Kurt says. That they should let Andy live this time around. "Last I checked, we killed all kinds of things before". Hunter adds and that those things were asking for it. “There's a difference.” Kurt adds. Hunter ends the conversation and insists to keep an eye on Andy, while Kurt looks for the man he saw in his vision to prevent his death. Hours after following the man, Kurt sees his cell phone ring and the man answer it. Kurt sees the bus go by, the same one as in his vision. He goes into the store where the man gets the gun, and he pulls the fire alarm and leaves the store. The man walks up outside, looking confused, then stops instead of going in, and walks away. As Hunter follows in the Impala. Andy’s van stops, and Hunter stops behind him. Andrew gets out of his van and walks over to the Impala. Meanwhile, Hunter quickly readies his gun in his jacket. "Hey," says Andrew, walking up to the car. "That's a cheery ride," he says, and starts asking questions about it. Hunter tells him that he just rebuilt it. "Can't let a car like this one go," he says, and Andrew agrees. "Can I have it?" he asks, and Hunter gets out. "Sure!" he says. "Thanks very much!" says Andrew, and drives away, leaving Hunter standing there with a confused look on his face. As Kurt thinks everything's okay when suddenly he spots the Impala driven by with someone else in it. Then the doctor's phone rings again, and he picks it up. Kurt calls Hunter. "Hey! Someone got the Impala!" he says. "I know," admits Hunter, "He just kinda asked me for it, and I let him take it". "You what?" exclaims Kurt. "He full-on Obi-Wan’d me! It’s mind control, man!" Hunter cries indignantly. Whilst Kurt is distracted, the man suddenly walks out into the street, and is struck by the bus. Andy then walks into the diner where he works and Webber comes up to him; "Andy? What's up, dawg?". He holds his hand up for a high five, but Andy walks right by and goes up to Tracey. He tells her that Dr. Jennings is dead, and he was upset and wanted to see her. "I'm glad you did," she says, and takes his hands. "I missed you." Then she tells him that there were a couple of guys there that morning looking for him. Hunter and Kurt find the Impala parked at the side of the road, and Hunter runs to it. "Thank God," he says. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again. At least he left the keys in". They talk about Andy and Hunter says it seems he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he has to use verbal commands. Kurt says that the man had just got off his phone when he walked in front of the bus. “So Andy must have called him or something?” Hunter asks. "I dunno. Maybe," says Kurt. "Maybe?" says Hunter. "I just don't know if he's our guy " admits Kurt. Just then Andy comes to the window and asks why they're following him. Kurt starts to say they're lawyers, but Andy says, "Tell the truth!" Kurt says nothing but Hunter suddenly says, "We hunt demons." Kurt looks at him in shock and Andy says, "What?". "Demons. Monsters. Ghosts. Things your worst nightmare wouldn't even touch. Kurt here and I are Power Rangers." Hunter babbles. "Hunter, shut up!" says Kurt, and Hunter replies, "I'm trying," but keeps talking. "He's psychic. Like you. Well not really like you, but see, I think you're a murderer. And he's afraid that he's gonna become one himself, because you're all part of something terrible, and I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right". Andy tells them to leave him alone, and he walks away. Kurt gets out of the car and follows him. Andy again tells Kurt to leave him alone, but Kurt keeps coming after him. Kurt asks him if his powers started just recently, little things at first, but then he got better at controlling it. Andy asks him how he knows all this, and Kurt replies 'cause it happened to him too. He asks why Andy told the old man to walk in front of a bus, and just as Andy is saying "What?" Kurt starts having another vision. He then sees a woman on fire next to her car. Andy says he didn't kill the doc. While Kurt is having a vision, he sees woman is at a gas station, filling up her car. Her cell phone rings and she answers it. "Sure. I can do that," she says, and hangs up. Then she goes over to the gas pump and begins pouring gasoline all over herself. An attendant notices and shouts for her to stop, but she says it's going to be okay, and lights herself up using a lighter. Hunter runs up to Kurt and asks him "What is it?" Sam sits on the ground, and tells them he saw a woman burning alive. "At a gas station. She's gonna kill herself". "What does he mean, going to?" asks Andy, but Hunter tells him to shut up. "She gets triggered by a call on her cell". Hunter asks how long but Kurt doesn't know. Andy says he didn't hurt anyone, but they hear sirens coming, and a fire truck passes by. Kurt tells Hunter to go and see what's going on, and he stays with Andy. Hunter arrives on the scene and calls Kurt and tells him she's dead, it happened just like Kurt said. Kurt asks when, and Hunter tells him just before he got there. He asks what's up with his visions, it wasn’t even a head start. Kurt says he doesn't know, he can't control it. Hunter says they were with Andy the whole time, so it can't be him, it's gotta be someone else doing this. He says he'll dig around there and see what else he can find. Hunter comes back and tells them the victim's name was Holly Beckett, a 51 year old who was single. He says he called Ash on the way over and Ash told him that Holly gave birth back in the early 80’s on the same day that Andy was born. Kurt asks him if he was adopted, and Andy says yes. "And you neglected to mention that?" says Hunter to Ash. Ash saying the records on the house that burned down was tightly classified, and Andy replies it never really came up. He says he never knew his birth parents, and asks if they really think this woman was his birth mother. Hunter says he tried to find out but that information is locked up as mentioned by Ash. "Screw that," says Andy. Andy insists on heading over to a public records office to find more about his birth mother, as they discover that it was indeed Andy’s adoptive mother who died when he was six months old, and not his birth mom, the boys further search the birth records and discover Andy’s birth mother was the woman who just set herself on fire – and that he has a twin brother named Isaiah. They print out a picture of the twin brother and is surprised when it turns out that Isaiah is actually the guy that works in the place where Andy works who’s last name is Webber. Back at the diner, Webber walks up to Tracey. He says he knows that Andy and her used to go out, and he wonders if they ever had anything serious. She says no, but he tells her to tell the truth. Kurt asks Andy to tell them everything he knows about Webber. Andy tells them that he showed up about eight months ago, and acted weird, trying too hard to be his friend. Hunter wonders why he didn't just tell him the truth. Kurt starts rubbing his head. He's getting another vision. In Kurt’s vision, he sees Tracey is walking over to the edge of a very high dam. She's crying. Then she jumps over the edge. Kurt tells Hunter to drive by the dam located in town. They confront Webber just as he is about to send Tracy off the dam. Andy goes to attack him and Webber says "Back off, Andy. Or Tracey's going to do a little flying." Andy turns around to see Tracey standing at the edge of the dam, ready to jump. Webber tells Andy he's stronger than him. Andy steps back. "Just please don't hurt her," he says. Webber asks him not to be mad at him. He says he knows, it's all wrong. It's just Tracey's trying to get between them. He tells Andy he wanted to tell him for so long, but he didn't let him. "He said I had to wait for the right time," he says. "Who?" asks Andy. "The man with the yellow eyes," replies Webber. "In my dream, he said I was special," says Webber. "He told me he has big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store for both of us." Hunter is then creeping up in the bushes with a gun. Andy asks Webber why he killed their mother and the doctor. “Cause they split us up!" yells Webber, "They ruined our lives, Andy. We could've been together all this time. Instead of being alone. I couldn't let them do that, I couldn't let them get away with that. From a distance, Hunter loads a sniper rifle. Suddenly Webber turns around. "I see you," he says. "Bye bye." And suddenly Hunter points the gun at his own head. A shot goes off. Kurt goes in to save Tracey off the edge of the dam, and sees Webber on the ground, and Andy holding a gun having to have killed his brother. Kurt is distressed that the others with abilities like him are seem destined to become killers after witnessing Andy killing his own brother. Hunter and Kurt goes on to confront Andy how he’ll explain his brother’s death to the police. He says to them that “I’ll just tell them how it is”. Kurt tells Andy to lay low for a while and if anything comes up that he should give them a call. On the road,Hunter unexpectedly pulls off to the side of the road, gets out of the car and sits on the hood. For the first time, he opens up to Kurt and tells him what he’s feeling. He tells Kurt he believes that he should have died at the hospital after the crash, and that his dad somehow changed places to bring him back, and we realize the reason he kept insisting that what's dead should stay dead. With tears falling from Hunter, they get back in their car as they drive off. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse